Zombiquarium
Zombiquarium is a Mini-game unlocked by beating Adventure Mode and other Mini-games. In it the player spends 5 Sun to feed brains (up to three can be in the tank at a time) to Snorkel Zombies, which produce sun in turn. The player can also use Sun to buy more zombies or to buy the trophy and win the level. The trophy costs 1000 Sun. Strategy Simply feed the zombies when they get hungry (they will turn green). If zombies have not been fed for a long enough time, they will die. Collect Sun and occasionally buy other zombies if you feel like it until you have enough Sun for the trophy. It is a good idea to keep one brain floating in the tank at all times, as the player can tell when zombies are hungry by seeing if they swim towards it. Gallery A Ton Of Snorkel Zombies.png|A lot of Snorkel Zombies Hacked Zombiquarium.jpg|Playing with Textures can make Snorkel Zombies in a real aquarium Zombiquarium2.png|iOS Icon Zombiquarium Full.png|More Snorkels Trivia * This Mini-game is based off of the game Insaniquarium, also by PopCap Games. * Using the Instant Kill Zombies Hack will make the Mini-game impossible to win, because the Snorkel Zombies will die instantly when they are hungry.. * This is also the only part of the game (besides the Zen Garden) that doesn't involve any zombies attacking the player's house. ** This is also the only place, other than the Zen Garden's Aquarium Garden, that is under the water. * The only zombies that are used are Snorkel Zombies despite zombies not needing to breathe, as noted in its Suburban Almanac entry.thumb|right|300px|Video of beating Zombiquarium with 5 zombies in less than 3 minutes. * This, Whack a Zombie and Last Stand are the only Mini-games in which zombies give Sun. * The music played is called "Moongrains" which is the same as the music played on night levels, even though this is not set in the night. *When you have more than 10 zombies, more instruments will play in the music (like when a huge wave of zombies come on a night level). *Zombiquarium, Air Raid are the only levels that doesn't take place in the frontyard, the backyard or on the roof. **It also doesn't involve any plants. *If the Zombiquarium save file is modified to another save file, say, Last Stand, then the player cannot feed the zombies. Instead, if the zombies die, they will drop money, chocolate, diamonds, and Zen Garden plants. *This is the only Mini-game in which Zombies can be purchased via Sun. **The only other times are in I, Zombie and Versus Mode. *The Sunny Days achievement can be earned through this Mini-game, by not purchasing the trophy and continuing to collect sun. *Zombiquarium is one of the eight mini-games that don’t have Lawn Mower/Pool Cleaner/Roof Cleaner, the other seven are Last Stand, BOMB All Together!, Beghouled, Beghouled Twist, Zombie Trap, Buttered Popcorn and Air Raid. See Also *Adventure Mode *Mini-games *Snorkel Zombie *Sun *Brains *Sunny Days Category:Mini-games Category:PC Mini-games Category:Nintendo DS Mini-games Category:IPhone Mini-games Category:IPad Mini-games Category:Xbox Live Arcade Mini-games